ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
European Wrestling Federation
European Wrestling Federation (EWF) is a fictional, publicly traded, mainstream, european "fan acclaimed" professional wrestling e-federation promotion (focused on delivering quality pro wrestling to European and American television without being vastly overweighed by creative theater). It originated out of Paris, France (Europe) and has expanded out in the United States of America, owned by its President, Mikey Sparks as it's recognized for its combined Indy and professional style and holding some of the most compelling competitions as a highly legitimate promotion within the pro wrestling e-wrestling industry. EWF also has an office in Paris, France. Originally, the European Wresting Federation was the father promotion to fireworks company, Pro-Wrestling Federation (PWF) back before 2005. It reached considerably high periods in its thriving time within 2004 with ones like The 1-Shot Hitmen in its business in which die-hard wrestling fans paid hard-earned cash for. But soon, its founder Jason Hart, had received a significant and unexpected amount of income deciding to utterly revamp the EWF, amend its name and return with a multi-million dollar promotion based in the U.S that was once again, PWF. EWF has been experiencing instability in terms of keeping its doors open. In 2004 when the European Wrestling Federation had switched to PWF, EWF wasn't once heard again until 2007 where it folded twice. However, it recently reopened in 2008 and is off to a sharp re-run. Company history Ending Point Resurrection European Wrestling Federation 2007 2008 Current Roster Former Members Current Champions Defunct championships *EWF Television Championship (2007) *EWF Impact Tag Team Championship (2007) Broadcasts See the following links. *EWF Revolution *EWF Mayhem *EWF Radio Pay-per-view schedule Record settings *'Most matches competed in:' **Held by: Coming soon... *'Least matches competed in:' **Held by: Coming soon... *'Longest winning streak: 8 wins' **Held by: Sebastian Morton & Ryan Mackenzie (two way tie) *'Longest losing streak: 0-14' **Held by: Jack Jones *'Longest reigning title holder: 114 days' **Held by: Nick Shaw *'Most championships held at one time: 3 championships' **'EWF Legacy Championship EWF T.V Championship EWF Impact Tag Team Championship (1/2)' **Held by: Ryan Mackenzie *'Longest reigning EWF World Heavyweight Champion: 31 days' **Held by: Ryot *'Most EWF World Heavyweight Championship reigns: 1' **Held by: Ryot, Adam Linn & John Reeper (three way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF International Champion: 61 days' **Held by: Mr. Showtime *'Most EWF International Championship reigns: 1' **Held by: Mr. Showtime, Liam Alexander, Zack Riley & Best in the Business (three way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF X-Division Champion: 114 days' **Held by: Nick Shaw *'Most EWF X-Division Championship reigns: 1' **Held By: Nick Shaw & Ryot (two way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF Tag Team Champions: 42 days' **Held by: 1-Shot Hitmen *'Most EWF Tag Team Championship reigns: 1' **Held by: 1-Shot Hitmen, Damage Inc. & The Beast Brothers (three way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF Women's Champion: 27 days' **Held by: Queen Machine *'Most EWF Women's Championship reigns: 1' **Held by: Queen Machine & Darla Schimdt (two way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF Legacy Champion: 32 days' **Held by: Ryan Mackenzie *'Most EWF Legacy Championship reigns: 1' **Held by:Andrew Watts, Mike Howard & Ryan Mackenzie (three way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF European Champion: 57 days' **Held by: Sebastian Morton *'Most EWF European Championship reigns: 1' **Held by: Sebastian Morton & Jared Evans (two way tie) *'Longest reigning EWF Television Champion (Retired belt): 33 days' **Held by: Ryan Mackenzie *'Most EWF Television Championship reigns (Retired belt): 1' **Held by: Ryan Mackenzie, Danny Slater & Roderick Wolfe (three way tie) *'Longest Reigning EWF X-Kore Champion: None' **Held by: None *'Most EWF X-Kore Championship reigns: None' **Held by: None *'Longest reigning EWF Impact Tag Team Champions: 22 days' **Held by: Ryan Mackenzie & Xavier Cage *'Most EWF Impact Tag Team Championship reigns: 1' **Held by: Xavier Cage & Ryan Mackenzie; & Southern Disconfort (two way tie) EWF Radio Forums References External links *European Wrestling Federation on roughkut.com *Mikey Spark's EWF Radio on mypodcast.com *EWFederation.4t.com *EWF Forum